The present invention relates generally to a disposable diaper.
It is known disposable diapers provided with an isolating sheet interposed between an absorbent assembly and a wearer's skin in order to protect the wearer's skin from being soiled with body waste. Such diapers are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1986-41304 (Reference 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-11044 (Reference 2).
In the case of the disposable diaper disclosed in Reference 1, a hydrophobic topsheet is provided above a cover sheet in an absorbent batt structure. This topsheet has an opening adapted to receive body waste such as feces and elastic bands extending on both sides of an opening in a back-and-forth direction of the diaper so as to be extendible in this direction. Upon putting this diaper on the wearer, the elastic bands contract and thereby the topsheet is spaced apart upward from the absorbent pad into contact with the wearer's skin so as to prevent the absorbent pad from coming in contact with the wearer's skin.
The diaper disclosed in Reference 2 is of pants-type and includes a skin contact sheet above a liquid-pervious topsheet used to cover an absorbent core. This skin contact sheet has, in a crotch region, an opening adapted to receive feces and elastic members extending between a front waist region and a rear waist region are attached in stretched states to the skin contact sheet so as to surround the opening.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in Reference 1, an absorbent region in a crotch region may be formed with a plurality of gathers extending in the back-and-forth direction and/or folded in two in a width direction of the diaper as the wearer closes his or her legs. Consequentially, it may be made difficult for feces to pass through the opening. If the absorbent panel is formed with gathers or folded in two, the effective area to come in contact with feces may be apparently decreased and absorption of the liquid constituent of feces may be retarded.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in Reference 2, the opening of the skin contact sheet may be rarely closed but an absorbent panel underlying the opening may be formed with gathers and/or folded in two as the wearer closes his or her legs. Consequentially, it may be made substantially difficult for feces to pass through the opening and/or absorption of the liquid constituent of feces by the absorbent panel may be retarded.